After the Curse
by Breathesgirl
Summary: My version of what SHOULD have happened the night after the Witch War.


**A/N: I had the idea for this a while back but this one turned out way different from what I envisioned. This one is a complete turn around from what I had planned. It wrote itself so blame my muse if there's something wrong. The muse simply used my fingers and computer to get her story out there. I had nothing to do with it.**

* * *

The were bitch was dead. She could no longer cause problems, could she?

Sookie had had a rough day and was looking forward to a cuddle and a hug from her Viking. Yes, she could freely admit, at least to herself, that he was hers as much as she was his.

This sweet, loving, gentle vampire was her dream come true. He was everything she could ever want in a lover or mate. He was loving, considerate, he put her first above all else, he needed her much more than she felt she could, or would, ever need anybody.

She was of two minds about what would happen when he regained his memories.

On the one hand she was falling in love with this version of Eric, there was no two ways about it. She had tried to fight the attraction but was failing miserably. She felt like she had found her soulmate, her one true love, her other half.

On the other hand she would feel terrible if he didn't regain his memories. He was just a shell of his former self without them. Gone was the self confident vampire who knew what he wanted and went for it. Gone was the vampire she loved to banter with. Gone was the vampire she loved to argue with simply because he would let her. She could share her opinions on things and he would share his. He was there with her, physically, but their conversations were mostly about her since he couldn't remember what he had been like over the last thousand years so he couldn't tell her about the history he had witnessed, about his human life, about anything really. They would soon run out of things to talk about, she felt, since her life was not exactly noteworthy.

The last few days were the happiest she could remember in a very, very long time. Sure, she had been scared at first but that was more about her own insecurities than it was about him. She was scared she would lose herself, who she was, if she was with someone else, especially another strong personality and Eric had that in spades! At least Sheriff Eric did, Amnesiac Eric didn't.

Amnesiac Eric was rather shy and introverted, not quite sure of himself. He had clung to her that first night, clung like no one else ever had. Sure, it was a new situation and, according to him, his memories started the moment she called his name from her car but he wasn't a child nor was he a newborn vampire. He could have survived on his own if he had needed to.

Sheriff Eric was just as stubborn as she was, just as determined, an alpha if she had ever seen one. The problem was that she was just as stubborn and just as alpha with the difference being he went for what he wanted without having feelings thrown into the mix so he didn't have to sort through them and try to figure out what was what in his own mind before making a decision.

Without Eric's presence in her life she had a lonely existence. That's what it was, an existence. Yes, she had her friends but they were few and had their own lives to live.

Sam, a good friend, someone you would want on your side when the chips were down. He was her boss and owned the bar they worked at. There was no way she would consider anything more than friendship with him. It would just be too awkward.

Alcide, a friend who wanted to be more and wasn't ashamed to admit it. Nor was he ashamed of what he was. Another she could count on to be there when she needed him.

Tara, her best friend since kindergarten. Good for shooting the shit, awesome at fashion advice and willing to be there when the going got tough.

Pam. She supposed she considered her a friend. She did give good advice, took time to talk to her and not just when Eric needed to see her.

Eric. Absolutely the best to have in your corner when protection was needed, plans needed to be made and executed, gave it to her straight without sugar coating it.

Bill. She sighed. Yeah, Bill. He claimed to love her, maybe he did, she wouldn't know since she trusted his word as far as she could throw the house. He wasn't content to stay a friend, he wanted more even though she wasn't willing, and had told him so many times over, to give him more than her tentative friendship.

She wasn't living her life, she was simply existing. Her days before Bill, then Eric, consisted of work, eat and sleep with the occasional run to the library or grocery store.

Secretly she longed for the excitement to continue. She was tired of the same old dull routine and the vampires offered that and so much more! There was excitement, yes, but there was more to it than that. She could spend time in their presence for an extended time since she couldn't read their minds which is what drew her to them in the first place. She could have a regular conversation about whatever and not have to worry about accidentally answering a question before it was asked or offering an opinion on something which was supposed to be totally private.

She looked up at the clock then out the window. Yes, it was growing dark. She got up and went to the kitchen to prepare her own dinner and heat Eric's since he would soon rise.

She was just sitting down to her meal when she heard the bedroom door open at the same time the microwave dinged. She smiled.

He ambled out wearing just a pair of jeans and barefoot. She looked up at him expectantly and there it was, the look she so loved. The look of adoration but there was a little something extra there, something she hadn't seen in days. The Sheriff was back in residence!

"Sookie, lover, how was your day?"

She looked at him in surprise, "Eric?"

"Yes. You are wondering if I have regained my memories, yes?"

She gulped and nodded, afraid to say anything, afraid to break the spell which had been woven over her house the last week.

"I have them but I remember much more than the last millennium of my existence. I remember my time here with you as well."

She smiled, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "You do?"

"I remember a particular shower quite fondly, yes." He grinned at her and waggled his eyebrows.

She grinned right back.

"I remember all of it lover, all of it.

I do have a question for you though."

"What's that?"

"Do you really have feelings for me?"

She nodded again, still afraid to break the spell.

He knelt down in front of her and took her hands into his, "my love. I meant what I said that night. I have feelings for you as well. Not quite love but close.

Can you give me a week to get my affairs in order? After being absent for so long there is much to be done."

"Your affairs in order? What are you planning Eric?"

"I am Sheriff Sookie, I must tend to my work as you tend to yours."

There was a knock at the door, their time together was ending. A silent tear slid down her cheek. "Do not cry Sookie. I swear to you, one week tonight I will return to you."

She tried to smile at him as she got up to answer the door but it just wasn't in her. "I hope so Eric.

Hi Pam, come on in."

"Sookie, you have been leaking again." Pam, ever the one to state the obvious.

She just nodded, "I need to get to work. I'll leave the two of you to get caught up." She picked up her purse and keys, grabbed the only jacket she had that was wearable and went off to work.

The first night without him there was hard, very much so. She couldn't settle into any one thing to do. He had been such a huge part of her life for such a short time and she was finding it difficult to not think about him, not remember the talks, the sex, just spending time with someone after only ever really having Gran and then not even her.

She finally managed to worry herself into a light sleep long after midnight, not long before sunrise only to be woken by someone pounding on her front door after what was definitely not enough sleep.

She checked the mental signature. It was a delivery person from one of the midscale stores in Shreveport! What in the world were they doing out here so early in the day?

She heaved herself out of bed and into her robe and slippers and went to answer the door.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I have a delivery for Ms. Stackhouse."

"That's me." She smiled wanly at the delivery guy. It wasn't his fault he woke her up, no need to take it out on him.

He handed her a medium sized box, "sign here please." She signed the receipt and closed the door after she watched the man get into his truck and start back down the driveway.

She went to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee and opened the box.

It was a new coat! It was cranberry red in colour and, when she tried it on, fit perfectly.

_Dearest, _

_Please accept this to replace the one ruined and let it keep you warm until I return._

_Your,_

_~E~_

She sniffled. Trust Eric to send something she really needed rather than something frivolous! She wanted to be mad about it but didn't have the energy. Besides, she really did need a new one. Her old one wasn't in the best of shape before the fight the other night, now, even after washing, it looked like it had been through several wars.

She hung her coat up, put the old one with the clothes she used for yard work, poured herself a cup of coffee and wrote her thank you note as she drank it.

_Eric:_

_The coat is wonderful and unexpected. It's a perfect fit. Thank you._

_Did you meant to leave the 's' off Yours?_

_Sookie_

She put it in the envelope and put it with her purse to be mailed when she went out later.

It was a long, slow, boring week. She tried to fill it with cleaning, shopping, work but that all left too much time for her to spend in her own head, mourning her lot in life and hoping Eric had meant what he said about returning when the week was up.

She tried to believe he would be there since, as far as she knew, he had never lied to her and would do everything in his power to follow through on a promise unless something drastic prevented him from doing so.

Finally the appointed day arrived and she had arranged to have the day off work. She wouldn't have been able to concentrate so figured it would be better for all concerned to just not be there.

Even though she managed to find things to do to fill in the time between 8:00 am when she woke up and 5:45 when the sun was supposed to set it wasn't enough to keep her mind occupied. She kept flip flopping between wanting him to show up and thinking he wouldn't despite what he had promised.

By the time 6:30 came around she was on pins and needles, anxious, wanting him so badly she could taste it. She was wearing a path from the couch to the window, watching for him to arrive and put her out of her misery.

Finally there was a knock at the door. She took a deep breath, straightened the new dress she had bought for the occasion and opened it.

There he was, in all his glory!

She stepped back and motioned for him to enter. Once he was in she closed the door behind him but she stood there, hand still on the door knob, biting her lip. After all the anticipation she was nervous. What if he no longer wanted to be with her?

What's this? He's on his knees before her, wiping the tears from her cheeks, smiling at her. "Please don't cry."

She sniffled and smiled through her tears, "You're really here?!"

He laughed, "Yes, I'm really here. I'm not a dream or a figment of your imagination. I'm here in the flesh. We have much to discuss.

If you will get the afghan I will start the fire. Is this acceptable?"

She nodded and led the way to the living room where he lit the fire that was already laid, just waiting for the couple who had lain in front of it and simply talked. When he turned back she was already in her accustomed spot, on her stomach, with the ugly afghan draped over her legs, waiting for him.

He lay down beside her on his side, "Yes."

She looked at him quizzically. "Yes?"

"The question you asked in your thank you note. The answer is yes."

The waterworks were starting again, "what does that mean, exactly?"

"It means I belong to you, Sookie, and only you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

He could see, and feel, her temper starting to flare. "Please Sookie, just see what's inside before you say something you'll regret later." He turned the box so the opening was toward her and flipped the lid open. She smiled through her tears and nodded, "Yes, I will be yours."

The rest of the night is best left to the imagination.

What was in the ring box? Four specially made Valentine candy hearts. When put together they read Will You Be Mine.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: I had the idea for the candy hearts for another story I'm writing but I couldn't fit them into the timeline. Since this one is three or four weeks before Valentine's, and stores start putting the next holiday stuff on the shelves six weeks before, it fits very well into this timeline.**

**I just love it when a plan comes together. Mwahahahahaha  
**

**Please, give me your thoughts, especially on the hearts. Do you think she would have more easily accepted being his if the question had been stated in a way which her mostly human brain could understand?**


End file.
